elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Sabiem elevator installations
This is a list of some notable Sabiem elevator installations. Italy Campania *Centro Direzionale, Naples *Via Constantinopoli 104, Naples *Piazzale Tecchio 49, Naples *Via Marc'Antonio 41, Naples *Via Santa Lucia 173, Naples *Viale Kennedy 17, Naples *Via Degli Scipioni 9, Naples *Via Giovanni Chiarini 14, Naples *Corso Vittorio Emanuele 715, Naples *Domenico Cimarosa 89, Naples *Fiart Building, Via Giordani 42, Naples *Hotel Miravalle, Via Astroni 380, Naples *Hotel San Giuseppe, Pozzuoli *Grand Hotel Cesare Augusto, Sorento *Ferrovie Padane Rimini Railway Station, Rimini *CRN Hospital, Pisa *Via Papa Luciani 75, Agrigento *Hotel Royal Caserta, Caserta *Corso Vittorio Emanuele 35, Salerno *Via Parroco Federico 83, Pompeii Hong Kong If those marked as '''Kone', all of those were installed with Kone Traffic Master System controller.'' Hong Kong Island *Ming Wa Dai Ha Block A, Shau kei Wan (1978, Replaced to Kone controller in 2010) *Yee Hing Building, No.357-359 Hennessy Road, Wan Chai (1967) *Block A-D, Kam Ping Mansion, North Point (1963) Modernized to the Kone elevators in 2011. *Yip Ling Building, Sai Wan Ho (1965) *Ko Mong Building, Sai Wan Ho (1970) Using manual swing doors, but maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd. Video. *Block A-D, Tung Fat Building, North Point (1964) *Tung Cheong Factory Building, North Point (1965) *Queen Mary Hospital, Po Fuk Lam (2001, Kone) *No.148-150 Shau Kei Wan Road, Sai Wan Ho (1965)UMaintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.. *SBC Building, Aberdeen (1963) *Tang Siu Kin Hosptial, Wan Chai (2004, Kone) *Tung On Building, Shau Kei Wan (1965) Kowloon *112-114 Fa Yuen Street, Mong Kok (1963, modernized by Shan On Engineering) *Tung Po Building (Block 1 and 2), 111-113 Tung Choi Street, Mong Kok (1964) *Chungking Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui (1961)Modernized to the Kone elevators in 2004. *Kiu Kong Mansion, Yau Ma Tei (1961, modernized by Shan On Engineering) *Lai Chi Kok Mansion, Mong Kong (1965) Modernized to the Kone elevators in 2012. *Siu Yip Building, Mong Kok (1974) *Yuk Shing Building, Sham Shui Po (1964) *Diamond House, 12B Cheung Fat Street, Sham Shui Po (1965) *Kwong Tai Factory Building, Lai Chi Kok (1962) *Hung Cheong Factory Building, Lai Chi Kok (1964) *Fuk Hing Building, Tai Kok Tsui (1964) New Territories *Tsuen Wan Town Hall, Tsuen Wan (1980)Modernized by Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd. with Kone controller in 2004. *Hing Yip Building, Yuen Long (1977)Slightly modernized by Shan On Engineering. *Ho King Building, On Ning Road, Yuen Long (1977) *Golden Hall Building, Yuen Long (1978) *On Shing Building, Kwai Chung (1973) *Luen Fat Industrial (Third) Building, Kwai Chung (1976) Passenger Elevator modernized by Shan On Engineering in 2015. *Golden Building, 1-3 Heung Wo Street, Tsuen Wan (1970) *Tai Po Government Offices, Tai Po (1979) *Shing Mun Valley Swimming Pool, Tsuen Wan (1999, Kone) *Rainbow Mansion, Yuen Long (1977) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Ka Lung Court, Tin Wan (1991, Kone) *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan **Wan Tsui Shopping Centre, Chai Wan (1980)Service elevatorhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nai9rMt-ow are been modernized in 2013. Kowloon *Upper Ngau Tau Kok Estate (2003, Kone) **Sheung Moon House **Sheung Yat House **Sheung Yuet House **Car Park *Sau Ming House, Sau Mau Ping Estate, Kwun Tong (1984) *Fu Keung Court, Lok Fu **Fu Yue House (1993, Kone) **Fu Ling House (1993, Kone) **Fu Hong House (1991, Kone) *Wang Tau Hom Estate, Lok Fu **Wang Kwong House (1987) **Wang Hin House (1987) **Wang Chak House (1987) **Wang Fu House (1987) **Wang Hing House (1987) **Wang On House (1988) *Chui Yeun House, Chuk Yuen South Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1986) *Tao Yuen House, Chuk Yuen North Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1989) *Po Pui Court, Kwun Tong (1995, Kone) New Territories *Kwai Shing West Estate, Kwai Chung (1999 to 2001, Kone) **Lift Tower Replaced from Mitsubishi elevators. **Block 1, 3, 5replaced from Schindler elevators. **Block 6, 8, 9, 10 *Tak Yue House, Hau Tak Estate, Hang Hau (1994, Kone) *Yue Cheong House, Yue Ming Court, Hang Hau (1994, Kone) *Choi Yiu House, Choi Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (2001, Kone) *Mei Chung Court, Tai Wai (1996, Kone) **Lai Chung House **Hing Chung House **Fu Chung House *Hang On Estate, Ma On Shan (1986) **Hang Yat House **Hang Yuet House **Hang Sing House **Hang On Shopping Centre *Kam Ying Court, Ma On Shan (1991, Kone) **Kam Leung House **Kam Kai House **Kam Keung House *Kwai Hing Estate, Kwai Chung (1991, Kone) **Hing Fook House **Hing Lok House *Cheung On Estate, Tsing Yi (1988) **On Hoi House **On Yueng House **On Kong House **On Tao House File:Sabiem old hall fixtures 1960.jpg|1960s Sabiem Elevator at Block C, Tung Fat Building, North Point. Sabiem_SheungYatHouse.JPG|Sabiem (Kone) elevators at Sheung Yat House, Upper Ngau Tau Kok Estate. Sabiem Otis type indicator.jpg|Sabiem Elevator at Kam Ping Mansion, North Point. They were modernized by Shan On Engineering in 2011. Sabiem Freight Elevator 1962 HK.jpg|A Sabiem freight elevator in Kwong Tai Factory Building, Lai Chi Kok, Hong Kong (installed in 1962) File:Chungking_Mansion_Sabiem.jpg|Sabiem Elevator at Chungking Mansion. Switzerland *Via Lavizzari 5, Lugano *Via Camoghè 2, Lugano-Molino Nuovo *Via Breganzona 15, Lugano-Besso *Via Cassarinetta 27, Lugano-Loreto *Via Maggio 12, Lugano-Cassarate *Via Monte Boglia 3, Lugano-Molino Nuovo *Contrada San Marco 40, Agno *Piazza Dante 7, Lugano *Mendrisio Town Hall, Mendrisio *Via San Bernardo 20, Canobbio Other countries *Hotel Florida, Havana, Cuba *House of former dictator Enver Hoxha, Tirana, Albania (early 1980's) *Ramada Liberty Resort, Monastir, Tunisia *Belmond Reid's Palace, Funchal, Madeira, Portugal (1960s, all but one modernized by Otis, one unit is now defunct) *Daehyup Building, Seoul, South Korea (1969, modernized by Hwasyin Elevator in 2013) *Independence Palace, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (1966, dumbwaiter, now defunctEXTREMELY RARE 1966 Sabiem Dumbwaiter at the Reunification Palace in HCMC, Vietnam) *Thavorn Hotel Phuket Town, Phuket, Thailand (1960, modernized) *Siam Bayshore Resort & Spa, Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand (modernized by Thai Lift Industry) *Blue Boy Mansion, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1962, derelict) *Hotel Central, Georgetown, Penang, Malaysia (1963, derelict) *Dwell Student Living Hostel, 1A Short Street, Singapore (1980s) Former installations Below here are some former Sabiem elevators that are no longer exist. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (1979-2012)Elevators in these building replaced by Thyssenkrupp under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Mei Tsui House **Shing Tsui House **Wai Tsui House **Yee Tsui House *Tung Hing Building, Wan Chai (1964-2015)Replaced by ThyssenKrupp in 2015. *Lai Wan Building, Sai Wan Ho (1965-2010)Replaced by Nikkin elevators in 2009, now maintained by Association Electrical Engineering Limited. *Tung Kin Factory Building, North Point (1964-2019)Replaced by Otis in 2019. Kowloon *Pak Tat Mansion, Jordan (1962-2016HKELEV.com Facebook post)Hong Kong's narrowest elevator doors (Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). Replaced by Ringhing Engineering Lift Department in 2016. *Wai Wah Commercial Building, Yau Mau Tei (1973-2009)Replaced by Jecko Elevators Co. Ltd. in 2009. *Hai Phong Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui (1960-2007)Replaced by Otis in 2007. New Territories *Pauline Building, Tai Po (1972-2017)Replaced by Otis in 2017. *Butterfly Estate, Tuen Mun (1983-2019)Elevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Tip Ying House **Tip Mo House Other countries *Independence Palace, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (1966-2000s, passenger elevatorReplaced into ThyssenKrupp elevator, except for one dumbwaiter which is now defunct.) *Thammasat University (Faculty of Liberal Arts), Bangkok, ThailandReplaced into a Mitsubishi elevator. Doors can still be found between the 4th and 5th floor. It is also known as the "haunted red elevator" according to local urban legends. *Sungai Pari Towers, Ipoh, Perak, Malaysia (1962, elevators have been dismantled from the building) File:Sabiem_narrowest_elevator_doors_HK.jpg|A Sabiem elevator at Pak Tat Mansion, Jordan, installed by Shan On Engineering in 1962. Reported to be an elevator with the narrowest doors in Hong Kong, its door width was only 50 cm. However, it was replaced by Ringhing Engineering Lift Department in 2016.